


battle wounds

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Comfort, Community: femslash100, F/F, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want me to kiss it better?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	battle wounds

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble prompt #417: Bruise.

Kira poked forlornly at the bruise on her thigh and hissed in pain.  “I’m _so_ not used to this.”

Lydia hummed in acknowledgment, pressing slow, warm kisses up Kira’s leg, her pink mouth getting closer to the tender bruise.  “Want me to kiss it better?”

“Maybe,” Kira said, smiling down at Lydia.  “Be gentle, though.”

“Always am, my little lacrosse star,” Lydia said, lips grazing the pale skin around the purpling mark.  “That tackle was so hot.  Well worth the battle scars.”

“I’m starting to agree,” Kira said, breath quickening as Lydia’s mouth travelled higher and higher up her thigh.


End file.
